


Hard Lessons (Dark X-Men)

by Decaykid



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dark X-Men, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve heard enough of Norman’s long winded speeches, I just couldn’t bare to hear one more.”</p><p>Namor takes a step forward.</p><p>“You dare compare the White Queen to that Osbourn scum??”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Lessons (Dark X-Men)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByThePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/gifts).



“You were absolutely sloppy out there, we are a team and we need to work together as one.”

Daken walks off, no longer having the patience for Emma’s anal nonsense. As far as Daken is concerned, all their men came back in one piece, albeit a bit banged up, and that’s all the good guys really care about, right?

He starts undoing his Dark X-Men Wolverine uniform before he reaches the locker room, relishing the feeling of the cool air hitting his hot, sticky flesh.

The battle field is truly a dirty place.

He completely strips down once inside and quickly disposes of his torn up, blood soaked uniform- he’d never live it down if his fellow Dark Avengers saw him in his X-Men outfit. He’s looking forward to the hot shower, then getting the hell out of here and back to Avengers Tower. Though he’ll never admit it, the whole being on two teams thing is a bit harder than he anticipated, if only from all the time consumption. He's always battling off here or saving innocent there or cleaning up some mess. He’s hardly had anytime to himself- perhaps he’ll annoy Lester when he gets back to blow off some steam.

He steps into the warm spray of the shower, the hot water melting the stress away. He watches as the blood washes off, settling at the bottom of the stall only to circle down the drain.

Killing is one of his favorite past times. The blood that is associated with it however is a different story.

Daken hears the main door open and frowns. He’s had his fill of the team today and really just wants some time alone. He listens to the foot falls and they stop not far behind him. He doesn’t bother to turn around, but acknowledges their presence with a, “Yes?"

“You walked our during Miss Frost’s speech.” Daken sighs. Of course it’s Namor, who else would follow him here to protect her 'honor'.

“I’ve heard enough of Norman’s long winded speeches, I just couldn’t bare to hear one more.”

Namor takes a step forward.

“You dare compare the White Queen to that Osbourn scum??”

“Please. Like the Atlantean Prince really has an opinion on any of this? I thought you’d have bigger fish to fry,” Daken smirks, glancing over his shoulder at the man standing a few feet behind him, “I also think that they underestimate you. Everyone thinks Emma has you on her leash. But I know better. I know you’re the one calling the shots. You’re the one whispering in her ear. You’re the one with all the power.”

Namor raises an eyebrow, takes another step forward. “You want to know what I think, boy?” Daken pretends to think it over.

“No, not really.”

“I think you are young and arrogant. You don’t know your place and need a lesson in humility.”

“Do I now?” Daken asks, once again looking over his shoulder.

Daken catches Namor’s eyes wondering and he smirks, turns around to face him. Namor’s face remains impassive, but his eyes follow the rivulets of water that trail down his body.

Daken reaches his arms above himself, arching his back as he stretches out his lean body. His arms fall back down, one of them braced against the wall as he leans to the side. Daken smirks, biting his bottom lip.

“What did you say about humility?”

Namor’s fist is clenched in Daken’s hair, he’s trapped between the tiled wall and Namor’s tight, solid body. The Prince is so close, Daken can feel his body heat.

Once again Namor’s eye drink up Daken’s body.

“You like what you see?”

“Beauty comes in many forms, regardless the size, shape, or gender.” He runs his thumb along Daken’s lip. Daken takes his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it as his tongue swilrs along his fingertip. It's Namor’s turn to smirk and he brings his body closer to the feral’s.

Namor’s eyes bore down on Daken, and he feels as though he is melting under the Prince's gaze. His cock begins to ache, and bucks his hips forward against Namor. But between Namor’s outfit and the water flowing around them, he gets no friction going. He picks up the pace, thrusting harder but there is no relief for the tension building up deep with his abdomen.

He lets out a pleading noise from the back of his throat. Namor laughs and Daken swears he can feel the vibration move through him. He lets out another whine, his cock throbbing in protest.

“Where is your arrogance now, boy? You are at my mercy.” Daken sucks more frantically on his thumb, his blue eyes looking up into Namor’s, pleading for release.

“Do you want me boy? Do you want me to ease your pain? Do you want me to make you scream in ectasy?” Daken moans a response.

“You want it so bad,” Namor says pressing his body against Daken’s, “you know how to get it.” Daken’s hands fumble as he quickly removes Namor’s uniform.

Despite his mixed heritige, Namor’s penis looks completely human. Once Daken has completely freed it from the confines of Namor’s suit, he resumes to grind into Namor, a throaty moan escaping his lips at the feeling of warm flesh against his erection.

Namor pulls his thumb out of Daken’s mouth only to replace it with his index finger. His other hand lets go of Daken’s hair and is placed on Daken's hip to control the pace.

Daken continues to rock his hips into Namor’s, their dicks rubbing up against one another. Every now and then Namor’s hips will involuntarily buck in response, each time Daken gives a sharp cry of pleasure. It’s not long before both men are hard and aching for more. Namor removes his finger from Daken’s mouth.

“Now we really see what you’re capable of.” He hoists Daken up, sliding him up against the tile. Without any hesitancy, he spreads Daken’s legs and enters him with a hard thrust. Daken swallows back a cry of pain, instead arching into it, taking in all of Namor. Namor has one hand braced against the wall, his other hand gives Daken’s ass a pleasurable squeeze. Daken has one arm around Namor’s neck, his free hand is around his cock, moving with Namor’s pace.

Their lips and tongues meet and Daken moans into Namor’s mouth as he feels each thrust, the sound of wet flesh pounding echoing throughout the locker room.

Namor tenses, and Daken knows he is close. His pace picks up, Daken’s fingernails claw into the back of Namor’s neck. Namor grunts as he cums inside Daken, who arches into the feeling, he himself cumming just seconds after. The warm, sticky substance spurts out on both men, but is quickly washed away by the shower water. They stay a few seconds, panting, collecting themselves.

Namor pulls out of Daken, then slowly lets him slide back down, only Daken keeps going until he is sitting on the shower floor. They stay there in silence as the evidence of their amorous activities washes down the drain.

“Well then,” Namor says, breaking the silence, “you seemed to have learned your lesson.”

Daken smirks from his spot on the floor.

Perhaps being in the Dark X-Men wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
